


Straightsey Goes on a Datesey

by adamparrish, JadenR5Fam



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamparrish/pseuds/adamparrish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenR5Fam/pseuds/JadenR5Fam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys wake Glendower, and Gansey's favor is somewhat unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straightsey Goes on a Datesey

 

Gansey was beyond disappointed when Blue couldn't join the rest of them in the cave today. She had to go to Nino’s, and she just couldn't get out of it. But now, as Gansey, Adam, and Ronan made their way deeper into the cave, Gansey was forgetting about disappointment. There was something different about the cave now from when they'd first walked in, and Gansey had a good feeling about it.

The three boys went farther in the cave than they ever had. Then they happened on a familiar sight. There was a chamber-like area of the cave with a large stone tomb in the middle of it. The tomb had the image of Glendower on it. Gansey looked like he was going to scream.

“Do you...do you think this is it?” Gansey whispered, his tone reverent.  “Do you think we’ve found him? Finally?”

“Open it and see,” Said Adam, as he made his way over to help Gansey open the tomb.

“Come on, Lynch,” Adam said, and gestured for Ronan to come help as well.

Together, the boys pulled the heavy lid off of the tomb, revealing a man they all knew to be Glendower.

"I-I can’t believe this is real,” Gansey stuttered, almost frozen. “How do we wake him up?”

This was Ronan’s time to shine. “Squash one, squash two-” he started as loudly as possible before Gansey put a hand over his mouth Ronan simply licked Gansey’s hand in response, and continued with his song.

“Wake up!” Gansey commanded, interrupting Ronan’s hideous song. He wanted to be the one who got a favor, if there was only one. It didn't seem to matter, though, because Glendower had already opened his eyes, apparently woken by the murder squash song.

“Who has awoken me?” Glendower asked. Ronan knew better than to speak up and admit he was the one to wake Glendower when he knew how badly Gansey wanted this.

“It was me,” Gansey said, taking a step forward.

“For awakening me, you shall be granted a favor,” Glendower said.

Gansey froze for half a second before blurting out “WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?” That hadn’t been what he’d originally intended to ask for, but he wasn’t about to take it back.

 Behind him, Ronan was shaking his head and looking very embarrassed on Gansey’s behalf, and Adam was looking on with wide eyes.

 Then, before their eyes, Glendower turned into a young man of about 17 or 18, with long black hair and kind green eyes.

 “GlendWOWer,” Gansey said, louder than he meant to. He put a hand over his mouth.

   Ronan just turned around and walked out of the chamber. He stayed in the cave, however. They could still see his light from right outside.

Once out of the cave, Gansey walked away from the others and took out his phone. He called Blue to tell her about their discovery. The phone rang a few times before someone answered. “Hello?” A voice Gansey didn’t recognize said.

“Hello. May I speak to Blue?”

“Just a minute.”

A few seconds passed, and noises could be heard on the other end.

“Hello?” Blue greeted.

“Hi! Guess what just happened!” Gansey didn’t even give her time to guess. “We found Glendower! And he’s hot!”

“What?” Blue sounded incredulous, but Gansey didn’t know if it was because she couldn’t believe they’d found Glendower, or because she couldn’t believe Gansey had just called him hot.

Gansey told her the full story of how they found and woke Glendower, but left out the part about asking Glendower if he’d go out with him. She’d probably find out anyway.

* * *

Gansey walked into Nino’s with Glendower and slid into a booth, motioning for his newly awoken friend to sit across from him. Gansey came to Nino’s even more often now because of Blue, that he didn't bother waiting for a table. Glendower sat down opposite Gansey, and a waitress came over with menus.

“What's this? Gaysey’s on a datesey?” A familiar voice asked.

Gansey looked up. It was Noah, standing next to Blue, who looked incredibly lost, but smiled nevertheless.

“Oh, no,” Gansey said, “I'm straightsey. Glendy’s just doing me a favor.”

“I wouldn't mind it if you called me Owen,” Glendower broke in.

“Alright. Owen here's doing me a favor.”

Noah still had a huge smile on his face. “Glensey and Glendower, sitting in a  tree, K-I-S-”

“Not now, Noah!” Gansey said, covering his face. He was clearly blushing.

“Can I take your orders?” Blue asked. She still looked pretty confused, but she was trying not to laugh.

Gansey figured maybe there wasn’t a whole lot of salt in death, or sleep, because Glendower couldn’t seem to get enough of it. He opened the salt shaker and dumped all of its contents onto his pizza. He thought it was great, but Gansey has always preferred his pizza unsalted.

After they ate Gansey paid for the food and they drove back to Monmouth in the Pig. When Gansey opened the door and walked in, he was surprised to see that everyone was gone. He was confused, but kind of happy because now he could invite Glendower in to join him.

* * *

Noah and Adam were walking toward Monmouth after being gone for a while.

“'So, instead of blaming the dog for peeing in the curtains, they blamed the 12 year old boy for doing it,’ Noah finished as the got to the front door

Adam was bent over laughing. Once he stopped himself, he stood up straight and noticed that the Pig was in the parking lot. “Gansey’s back,” he noted.

“Wonder if he brought his new boyfriend back with him.” Noah said with a smirk.

“I thought you said he said he was straightsey.” Adam joked.

“Maybe he’s pansey.” Noah suggested as they walked in. This made Adam snicker, and he followed Noah in, but Noah stopped so suddenly that Adam almost ran into him. “Hey, what’re you-” Adam started, but Noah had stepped aside enough that they both had a clear view of the couch, where Gansey and Glendower were making out.

Noah held up a finger for Adam to be quiet, but Adam wasn’t paying attention. He was busy staring at Gansey and Glendower.

Noah silently crept up behind the couch, leaned over, and licked Gansey”s ear.

Gansey screamed, and would have fallen off the couch had Glendower not caught him.

* * *

It was nearly midnight and Gansey sat on the floor of Monmouth, adding another building to Miniature Henrietta. Ronan sat beside him, Chainsaw perched on his shoulder.

“So, I was thinking,” Gansey said, “maybe I’ll change my first name to Gansey so it can still be a part of me. You know, when I become a Glendower.”

“You can’t be serious.” Ronan replied.

“Oh, but I am. Also, he’s living with us now.” Gansey added nonchalantly.

“I wouldn’t make you live with my boyfriend!” Ronan protested. “Alright, that’s it. I’m sending him back to the cave.”


End file.
